Lunen Walker
Lunen Walker is a human-God, commonly regarded as the Second Coming. Despite this, Lunen can best be described as a mundane who has no inherent investment in the supernatural. Regardless of his absence of care in the matter, Lunen is seen as a crucial piece in the future of all factions, with Heaven taking a particularly keen interest in him. This is due to Lunen ability to act as a host for prayers which are sent to dead Gods or Gods which don't exist. It is for this reason that he's also referred to as "Singularity", as he will be the only God to retain power in an age of non-theism. Coming from a normal life, Lunen has no real desire to ascend beyond the mortal realm. Even when he found out about his abilities, he had an interest in them, but no desire to necessarily use them. Ironically, Lunen is a staunch agnostic, refusing to place faith in either side of the theological debate. Appearance Personality Background Lunen was born to an entirely normal family - the only somewhat notable thing being that his grandfather had once been a priest. Yet, Lunen was born with a unique condition, one unprecedented; he was able to act as a collective pool for belief without being a God. For whatever reasons, Lunen very existence was the end location of prayers and belief which was not directed at any particular faith, the God of which was dead, or had never existed in the first place. He would go most of his life without realising he possessed this immense power, simply being content with the fact he was a particularly fortunate individual. Powers and Abilities God Physiology: Uniquely, Lunen is a God who has no "definite form", no belief having shaped him into an avatar. From this, Lunen is able to freely "sculpt" his body into whatever it is he desires it to be. There is no limit for what Lunen can change his body into, the only limit being his imagination. He normally sticks to his "default" form of his human appearance, preferring it immensely to his other, more "godly" forms. * Human Form: Anders' normal appearance and form, it's quite basic. There are no amazing or spectacular functions of it, it is simply a human body. ** Immortality: Despite being a "human", Lunen is a God. There is no denying this, no matter what form he takes. As such, even as a human, he cannot die. Or rather, this form requires so little upkeep that destroying it is a non-possibility. This is accomplished by, due to his very nature, Anders * 25% Form: Named as such due to it being the maximum amount of power Lunen can utilise without disintegrating his body, this form is Lunen as a human. Despite this, this form allows Lunen to properly utilise his godly powers, albeit at only 25%. In general, this would make him as strong as a low-Ultimate Class being. * Oberon Usurper: * Ruler of the Vacant Heavens (100% Form): '''Anders' full power, nothing is restrained and it is allowed to flow freely. In this state, there is no trace of humanity left. He freely treads the line between truth and fiction, blurring them by simply existing. ** '''Truth Rewrite (Unnamed): A passive ability of this form, Anders' mere existence will destroy almost everyone below Ultimate-Class, their senses of self being too weak to differentiate between them being "true" or "fiction". In that sense, Lunen does not kill them, but their existences simply get "lost" or "flipped". In a similar vein to this, equipment which is not of the highest order will inevitably be overwhelmed and be rendered fictitious. ** Authority: